


How Much Is That Kitten in the Window?

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the following prompts: "I know you haven't had the best experience with cats in the past but look at its face please please can we keep it? AU" and "Imagine your OTP arguing about getting a cat; person A wants the cat, but person B doesn't. The next day, A comes home with two kittens, and says to B "you said you didn't want one cat, so I got two" AU".</p><p>Basically, Red Beauty getting a kitten (or more than one) fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Is That Kitten in the Window?

“But Ruby,” Belle moans. “Look at her she’s so cute!” She holds up her phone, brandishing the picture of the kitten. At only seven weeks, it can still fit in the palm of Belle’s hand. Its fur is short, and dark as night, and its eyes are an interesting blueish gray.

“Belle, I told you, cats don’t like me. I’m a _werewolf,_ Belle. It’s like, the most commonly known fact that dogs and cats don’t get along,” Ruby sighs, focusing intently on her book. She knows if she looks up at Belle’s wide, pleading eyes, and her lower lip jutted out, wobbling slightly, she might give in.

“I bet this cat would love you. She’s just a baby! And statistically, black cats are much less likely to get adopted. We can save her,” Belle whispers, crawling into Ruby’s lap. She pushes the book away, laying it gently on the table next to them. Ruby sighed again, knowing she couldn’t avoid looking at Belle.

“I do not want a kitten,” Ruby says firmly, looking her in the eye. “Let me repeat: I. Do. _Not._ Want. A. Kitten.”

“But babe,” Belle whines. Ruby groans; Belle’s beautiful blue eyes are clouded with tears, and Ruby hates watching her cry.

“Fine,” she relents. Belle grins, moving to kiss Ruby, but Ruby holds her an arm’s length away. “But,” she continues, “I will only agree to meeting the kitten. If the cat doesn’t like me, that’s it, okay? No more arguments, or whining.”

“I don’t whine,” Belle pouts.

“And no pouting,” Ruby adds playfully.

“I don’t do that,” Belle whined. Ruby just laughs, and kisses her girlfriend.

 

It’s a week later when Belle finally gets Ruby to go to the animal shelter.

All the dogs start barking as soon as they sense her enter the shelter, but Ruby ignores them, and follows Belle and the volunteer into the feline section. They pass rooms with older cats perched lazily on beds, rooms full of spacious cages, some empty, others occupied. Finally, they come to a room at the end of the long hallway, marked “Kitten Room.” Belle squeals, clapping her hands as she turns to look at Ruby.

“So, just to clarify, if my kitten likes you, we adopt her?” Belle whispers. The volunteer just shakes his head, smiling as he leaves the two women alone, going back to the front desk. Ruby laughs.

“Babe, I will adopt any cat who doesn’t run, hissing and spitting at the sight of me,” she chuckles, knowing she’d never have to act on that promise; all cats hate her.

Belle just giggles excitedly, kissing Ruby’s cheek before pulling open the door. She yanks Ruby’s arm, pulling the girl into the room as a few eager kittens try to sneak out the open door. The second the door slams, they all turn to look at the intruders; several pairs of green eyes turn to face them. Little pink noses twitch, and a few cats mewl softly before they hiss, scurrying into corners, under chairs, into hidden little nooks in fuzzy cat towers. Ruby smirks triumphantly at Belle.

“Don’t look so smug,” she whispers, kneeling down on the ground as a little black kitten creeps forward. Ruby sits down cross-legged, allowing the kitten to sniff her hands. Belle eagerly scoops the kitten up, putting it in Ruby’s lap.

“Uh, hi,” she says awkwardly as the kitten crawls up her chest. Belle is grinning like the cat who at the canary when Ruby looks at her again.

 

“Two?” Emma laughs. “Thought you didn’t even want one!” The kittens stumble over each other, running to greet the visitor, and play with her shoelaces.

“I didn’t, but I made a stupid promise. Cats usually hate me, so I said I’d adopt any cat who didn’t hate me. These two didn’t,” she grumbles, only pretending to be unhappy. Secretly, she loves her little furballs. Both are black, but the second one, a boy, has white on his paws, and nose.

“Do they have names?” Emma picks up the black cat, the one Belle had originally picked out.

“That’s Jinx, that you’re holding. She’s the one Belle originally wanted. This little guy is mine; he’s Lucifer, but I call him Luc,” she explains, picking up her kitten. He was smaller than Jinx, and two weeks younger. It had taken a fight to even get the animal shelter to let them adopt him so young, but Ruby swore to personally feed him with a bottle and an eyedropper as many times a day as necessary.

“So, basically, you named your cat Satan?” Emma teases. Ruby just kicks her shin. “You’re whipped, Rubes.”

“Shut up, I am not,” she laughs.

“Are too. You didn’t even want one cat, now you’ve got two,” Emma laughs. Ruby frowns; she’s not wrong. “Next thing you know, you’ll be running the animal shelter.”

“I will not,” Ruby scoffs, quickly changing the subject.

 

“Hey Rubes, wanna know what would be fun?” Belle says softly, leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Ruby chuckles deeply, pulling Belle onto her lap and kissing her. She wraps her arms around Belle’s waist, and pulls at her shirt, running her hands over Belle’s stomach. Belle pulls away from her, smiling.

“Not that,” she giggles. Ruby pouts.

“Then what?” she grumbles childishly. Belle kisses her cheek, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“We should start volunteering at the animal shelter,” she whispers. Ruby groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
